Colosal
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es nuevo en esto del amor, Eren también, y parece que ambos son el complemento perfecto del otro, excepto por un pequeño detalle que hará tambalear la relación, porque justamente, no es tan pequeño… One shot/Ereri/Cosas grandes/AU/OoC/Humor/Happy ending/Lime – Para Nana Ral


Hola, hola, Luna de acero reportándose. Tengo una caja llena de corazones para remendar, a ver si con esto logramos arreglar unos cuantos. Ja, ja, para que vean que no soy tan Cruela de Vil. Para los que están esperando Atame a ti… sigan esperando, ya está definido el final pero no está quedando como quiero y eso me tiene estancada, así que lleno esa ansiedad con one shots (¿). Si les gustó, déjenme un review, onegai.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, que en cualquier momento le agarra la loca y comienza a matar a todos.

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, lime con sabor a lemon, un poquito de angs, pero tiene final feliz, así está bien?

PARA **NANA RAL** , que se quedó manija pensando en esta historia cuando se la mencioné hace como un mes.

La portada como siempre se la agradezco a la preciosa muñeca de RivaiFem TA, sin ti no podría hacerlo, muchas gracias mi cielo.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _"De pequeños comienzos…_**

 ** _Surgen GRANDES cosas…"_**

 ** _Anónimo_**

.

.

 _-Eren, sabes que soy una persona directa y que no me gusta dar vueltas con las cosas, así que seré lo más sincero posible con esto…_

 _El de ojos verdes lo miró algo sorprendido por el tenor de la conversación. Eran tan lindo, su pequeño y precioso novio, el serio y siempre pulcro Levi Ackerman. Aaaah, estaba tan enamorado de él, Levi era todo su mundo._

—0—

Se conocieron en la universidad, en el ingreso, en la clase de nivelación. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, su corazón había quedado flechado. Eren no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que lo vio. Su círculo más cercano de amigos estaba completamente anonadado de que hubiera caído tan rápido en las redes del amor.

Mikasa había intentado años (¿seguía intentando?), que le prestara atención, Annie, la chica de buen cuerpo y nariz con gran personalidad, Marco, el dulce pecoso, habían sido sus más fervientes pretendientes, hasta Jean lo había perseguido un tiempo. Pero nadie parecía llamarle la atención, Eren era el típico chico cool, algo tonto y arrebatado, pero de buen corazón que era un amigo ideal, y a él no parecía molestarle esa postura. Aunque hubo una vez, se rumoreaba, que parecía haber tenido algo fugaz con Armin, pero si bien nunca lo desmintieron, tampoco lo aclararon jamás. Lo malo es que vivía burlándose de las parejas a su alrededor, y lo mal que se veían dependiendo unos de otros.

Ese día Eren estuvo con los ojos fijos en la primera fila, completamente serio y quieto (cosa prácticamente imposible debido a su pequeño problema de déficit de atención). Normalmente se sentaban en la última fila, porque Eren era muy ruidoso y se estaba revolviendo como si tuviera el culo lleno de hormigas. Armin lo miró de reojo, le llamó la atención lo que miraba tan atentamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, bro? –le preguntó por lo bajo el rubiecito con esa voz amable que siempre tenía.

—Nada –comentó el joven, pero sin dejar de mirar.

Para cuando terminó la clase prácticamente se echó un clavado, escaleras abajo.

—Hola –le habló a Levi resoplando agitado-. Soy Eren, y soy tu compañero en la nivelación –le alargó la mano y el más bajo retrocedió un paso, lo miró atentamente de los pies a la cabeza y entonces… se quedó estupefacto.

Petra, amiga de Levi, que estaba esperando por él a un costado, se quedó admirando la escena y quedó sin habla al ver un muy, casi imperceptible, casi que dudaba que hubiera existido, sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo, quien tomó la mano de Eren aceptando el saludo. Eso fue más raro aún, Levi no tocaba, ni dejaba que lo tocaran, a nadie que no perteneciera a su más selecto grupo-íntimo-círculo-de-confianza-amigos-for-ever. Sin embargo con mucha facilidad había aceptado ese apretón de manos de un desconocido, muy apuesto por cierto, que le sonreía como un perro que ve a su dueño por primera vez en meses. ¿Quién era ese joven y de donde había salido?

—Yo voy a estudiar economía, ¿y tú? –siguió conversando el más alto pero sin dejar de soltar la mano del otro.

—Yo estudiaré comercio exterior.

— ¡Genial! –dijo el joven y al fin lo soltó, rascándose la nuca nervioso-. Oh, ha-hace calor, ¿quieres tomar una gaseosa, mmm… chico de comercio exterior?

Levi agachó la cabeza sonriendo levemente, y a Petra se le desencajó la mandíbula, sacó su celular para filmar ese evento épico, mañana lloverían sapos.

—Te agradezco Eren, pero justo ahora tengo otro compromiso, por cierto, soy Levi.

— ¡Ah, qué lindo nombre! ¿O es apodo?

—No, no, es mi nombre, eh… bueno, hasta mañana, Eren…

— ¿Mañana? –preguntó el joven que caminó unos pasos como siguiéndolo.

—Sí, mañana, tenemos clases de nuevo, aquí –agregó divertido.

—Oh, sí, sí, ja, claro, la clase, bueno, ¡qué bien!, te veré de nuevo entonces… adiós –y luego suspiró con sentimiento viendo como Levi y Petra se iban juntos, ella sonriendo y cuchicheándole cosas al oído al chico más hermoso que hubiera conocido en toda su vida.

— ¿Eren? Tierra llamando a Marte… -replicó Armin sonriendo, el moreno lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me gusta, Armin.

—Acabas de conocerlo.

—Sí, y me gusta muchísimo. ¿No lo ves? Ese chico estaba esperando por mí, ¡tenemos que estar juntos!

—Eren, cálmate por amor a Dios, y respira. No pongas esa cara que pareces acosador. Tómalo con calma, ¿quieres? Parece que hubo una buena impresión entre ustedes, pero no puedes decidir eso con verlo una sola vez.

— ¿Por qué no? Mira –dijo llevando una mano de su amigo a su pecho-. Se me sale el corazón, es el indicado, no hay duda alguna.

—No tienes remedio, cálmate, ¿ok? Mañana conversaremos y veremos, no quiero tirarte las esperanzas abajo, pero la chica que estaba con él parecía algo… cercana, no sé.

—No importa, la mataré y le daré su cuerpo a los gansos del parque que siempre tienen hambre –Armin lo miró con miedo-. Solo bromeo, bobo. Y no son nada especial, solo amigos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los miré toda la clase, duh… Vamos, tengo que ponerme muy lindo para mañana.

Al día siguiente Levi se sentó al lado de Eren, a la derecha, en la segunda fila, el chico le había guardado un lugar, y no pudo negarse porque cuando ingresó al recinto lo llamó con la mano. De alguna manera se sintió bien, que alguien lo esperara con esa alegre sonrisa.

—Hola de nuevo, Levi –dijo saludándolo contento-. Anoche hice todos los ejercicios que pidió el profesor, ¿podemos comparar resultados? –Armin le había sugerido que empezara con una charla casual. Estaba sentado del lado izquierdo de su amigo.

—Hola. Sí, dame un minuto que saco mi cuaderno.

—Ooooh, ¿te gusta Marilyn Manson? Mi madre dice que es un engendro del demonio –comentó mirando la remera negra de Levi con el retrato del cantante.

—Bueno, a mí me agrada su música. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que hace?

—No, pero me gustaría.

Levi sacó su iPhone, y Eren se deleitó con su hermosa nuca rapada cuando se giró. Eren era muy transparente con sus expresiones, se notaba a kilómetros lo interesado que estaba en el chico. Le puso los auriculares y el moreno notó un precioso tatuaje del infinito en su tersa muñeca blanca.

—Toma, escucha y dime qué opinas –Eren hizo caso, mientras Levi comparaba los resultados.

Petra llegó y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

— ¿Está usando tus auriculares? –le dijo sorprendida. Ni siquiera los compartía con su madre.

—Ajá.

Cuando terminó el tema, "The Beautiful People", Eren se quedó mirando el aparato.

—Joder… esto me gusta –completó con una gran sonrisa.

—Es un gran artista. ¿Sabes?, normalmente la gente lo juzga por su vestimenta extravagante y… bueno hizo un par de cosas osadas en los escenarios, pero más como provocación y porque estaba borracho hasta los huesos, pero es una persona educada y culta, de hecho conoce muy bien la biblia, y lo he visto dialogar con variadas religiones sin llegar a discutir con nadie.

—Vaya, me hace dar ganas de escuchar y conocer más de él. Lo buscaré en Spotify –dijo sacando su celular, Levi rió ante la funda de gatitos que Eren tenía.

—También me gustan los gatos, tengo dos. Pericles y Víctor.

—Te gano, tres, Polo, Coludo y Mandinga. Y esto me lo regaló mi mejor amigo en mi cumpleaños, oh, es verdad. Él es Armin –dijo echándose atrás para que lo viera-, Armin él es Levi.

—Hola –saludó su rubio amigo-, gracias por acordarte de mí –le deslizó al castaño entre dientes.

—Lo siento, lo siento, estaba concentrado en la canción –acotó Eren nervioso.

—Hola, yo soy Petra –dijo la chica asomando la cabeza, y al fin todos se saludaron.

—Lo siento, también olvidé presentarla –agregó Levi algo ruborizado por la omisión. Petra y Armin se miraron cómplices.

—No hay cuidado, no sería tu mejor amiga si no me olvidaras de vez en cuando –dijo la chica y Levi se alteró un poco, todos rieron.

—Eren siempre me olvida, así que no te preocupes –agregó Armin para pasar la vergüenza del de cabello negro.

Así fue como Eren, por primera vez en su joven vida, comenzó a llegar tempranísimo a las clases. Al menos media hora antes se juntaba con Levi para conversar, no paraban de parlotear sobre diversas cosas. Ambos eran bastante peculiares en sus gustos, pero era increíble como aprendía uno del otro, y aunque no siempre compartían los mismos intereses, nunca entrababn en conflicto. Pasaron los tres primero meses, Levi y Eren hicieron lo posible para combinar sus clases y coincidir en la mayoría, junto con ellos fueron arrastrados sus amigos también.

Al final Petra y Armin comenzaron a sentarse juntos, ya que a veces (casi siempre), sus amigos los excluían por completo de las conversaciones. No lo hacían adrede claro, pero era obvio que no podían quitarse la mirada de encima.

— ¡Vives en Sina! Eso queda a tres cuadras de mi casa, ¿cómo es que no te conocí antes? –preguntó Eren alborotado.

—Es que mi familia se mudó este año –dijo con tranquilidad el otro-, venimos de Rose.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte después de clases? –Eren lo pensó mejor, había dicho una estupidez, como casi todo, porque rara vez se detenía a pensar lo que decía-. Lo siento, quiero decir, eeh… me queda de pasada y… si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, podemos ir… caminando… aaah…

—Sí, Eren, está bien, vamos juntos.

—Pero Levi, hoy tenemos que juntarnos con Hanji y Mike pa-

—Hoy no, Petra, lo cancelamos, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo el más bajo mirándola mortíferamente.

—Ah, sí, sí, lo olvidé, ok, ok.

Ese día volvieron caminando muy despacio, mientras reían y se empujaban como jóvenes hormonales que eran. Era la primera vez que tenían un espacio a solas para conversar de algo más que música y materias de la universidad.

—Y ah… ¿estás de novio, o algo? –preguntó Eren revoleando los ojos tratando de sonar casual aunque fracasó estrepitosamente.

—No, estoy libre, ¿y tú?

—Yo nunca tuve novio… novia, o sea… -Levi comenzó a reírse de lo atolondrado que era Eren-. Lo siento, es que a veces me pongo nervioso y eh… no sé ni lo que digo. Por cierto, que bueno que estés sin pareja… no, espera, eso sonó mal, quiero decir… que está genial que estés solo… ahora… no… eso tampoco, o sea…

—Eren, respira, ja, ja, ja. Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Eres divertido, normalmente no soy de… mmm, hacer amigos tan fácilmente.

—Oh… -Eren de repente se quedó completamente callado y con la mirada perdida en la calle, Levi lo miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—No hay nadie en casa, mi madre trabaja hasta tarde, y seguro mi tío se fue a ver sus asuntos, ¿quieres pasar un rato? Podemos merendar.

—Sí, sí, claro.

La casa de Levi era bonita, algo pequeña, pero inmaculadamente limpia y ordenada. Subieron a la habitación de él luego de que sirviera unas tazas de café con leche, acompañado con unos panes de queso.

—Aaah, que lindo cuarto –dijo Eren mirando a todos lados, había una biblioteca llena de libros de mangas, ordenados de una manera casi obsesiva, y muy completa también. Una repisa con figuras de PVC, también de mangas y anime, un enorme póster en la pared de un cielo estrellado con las constelaciones marcadas, un escritorio a un costado, un televisor y el equipo de música. Como el barrio estaba arriba de una colina, desde la ventana se tenía una linda vista de la ciudad y las montañas detrás, a lo lejos. El ambiente tenía un fuerte olor a naranja, ya que Levi tenía un aromatizador programado cada tres horas-. Si mi madre viera esto me echaría y pediría adoptarte, je. Yo soy un poco desordenado, je… bueno, bastante.

—Me lo imaginaba –dijo Levi colocando la bandeja en una mesita baja, ambos se sentaron sobre almohadones y el de cabello negro puso algo de "Los Ramones" de fondo, sonando bajo con un control remoto-. Eren, sólo quería decirte, que quería aclarar lo de ser amigos. No es que te esté frienzonando, o algo así, sin-

—Me gustas –Levi se quedó mudo ante la confesión tan repentina-. Quiero decir, no como amigo… como amigo estás bien pero… no estoy diciendo que seas un mal amigo, ¿me explico? Pero-

Levi se arrodilló y tomándolo con ambas manos del rostro le dejó un casto beso sobre los labios, luego volvió a sentarse. Ambos estaban color rojo fuego.

—Necesito ir al baño –avisó Eren con voz diminuta, Levi lo miró-. No, espera. Eso estuvo mal, ja, no es una frase para decir justo después de… -suspiró mortificado.

—Eren, solo ve, tercera puerta a la derecha –explicó señalando el pasillo. El joven se levantó rápidamente para perderse por la puerta. Se mojó la cara varias veces, que no dejaba de estar roja como un tomate. Volvió más decidido, se sentó junto a Levi y lo miró para hablarle con la mayor seriedad posible.

—Por si no quedó claro antes, me gustas, Levi, como pareja. Yo nunca antes, mmm, no, jamás, nadie podía… joder… me pasa sólo contigo, esto –tomó su blanca mano y la puso en su pecho, el más bajo sentía los rápidos latidos a pocos centímetros dentro de su pecho, se sonrojó-. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, no sé, te vi y… no pude apartar mis ojos… Joder, sonó muy… cursi, ja… pero es la verdad… aunque sea… cursi. Espera, deja que empiezo de nuevo.

—Ya, Eren… te creo. También me gustas.

El moreno lo tomó de la nuca y acercó su boca para besarlo con más ganas. Levi se ruborizó de nuevo, pero se dejó besar. Era algo extraño, la boca de Eren era increíblemente caliente, y se sentía extraño, como si algo se le aflojara en el estómago. Se alejaron un poco y ambos sonrieron con nervios.

— Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Se animó del todo Eren, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad.

Levi lo besó de nuevo, más lento, ambos con los ojos cerrados, abriendo lentamente sus bocas y probándose otra vez.

—Sí, Eren, sí quiero.

—0—

Nadie podía negarlo, eran un par de tórtolos, ambos se miraban completamente embobados, y poco faltaba para que estuvieran de la mano pegando brincos cual cabritas en los alpes suizos. El aura alrededor de ellos dos, era rosa pastel, y sus amigos suspiraban cuando se hablaban y se decían cosas bonitas mutuamente.

Eren se merecía a Levi, y viceversa. Era una historia de amor romántica y perfecta. Era imposible imaginar a Levi con otra persona, ni a Eren. Ellos eran la personificación del amor joven, apasionado e intenso.

Levi era celíaco, así que de ojos verdes había aprendido varias recetas sin T.A.C.C. (*trigo, avena, cebada y centeno), para poder hacerle postres a su novio. Cada vez mejoraba más. Esos pequeños detalles, por muy atolondrado y terco que fuera su novio, eran los que enamoraban perdidamente al de piel blanca. Definitivamente el amor había llegado para quedarse.

—0—

Armin estaba tirado sobre una de las camas de la habitación de Eren, buscando aburridamente una película en Netflix, mientras escuchaba la conversación con su novio. Normalmente estaría ahí con ellos, pero ahora se había ido con su madre a visitar a sus abuelos al sur o algo así, y volvería en unos dos días, lo que provocaba que su mejor amigo tuviera extensas charlas melosas.

— ¿Estás abrigado, verdad? –decía Eren con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro y sosteniendo el celular contra su oído, mientras miraba el techo-. Me siento solito… sí… cuando vuelvas vamos a ver esa… me interesa… no lo sé, me gustan los dragones, ¡no, jodas! ¿Tienes un tatuaje de dragón? ¿Dónde? Ooooh… tienes que mostrarme… ja, ja, ja, definitivamente vas a mostrarme… ¿Te vas a cenar? Bueno… si, también te amo… muchísimo… más que eso, seguro… adiós… te extraño, lo sé… sí, no andes mostrando tu cuerpito, ok… te amo… ¿corto yo? –Armin rodó los ojos-. Ja, ja, ok, entonces tú… bueno, sí… te amo, adiós. Aaaaahhhhh –largó un hondo suspiro y quedó lánguido sobre la cama, su rubio amigo casi podía ver los corazones que se le dibujaban en el iris.

— ¿Ya terminaste con tu sesión de amor empalagoso y debilitante? –preguntó el rubio divertido.

—Armin… se la quiero meter a Levi –le largó Eren y al rubio casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. El moreno se sentó en su cama y lo miró con mucha decisión-. Lo quiero follar, quiere enterrarme en su carne caliente, quiero metérselo hasta quedarme sin pene, qui-

— ¡Ya, basta! Ya entendí, Jesucristo, Jehová y Buda. Hermano, estás caliente, pero bájale a la ansiedad. Apenas salieron dos meses, ¿crees que ya sea momento? No sé, es decir, la relación de ustedes es tan seria… ¿crees que él esté preparado?

—Bueno… es que… ¿cómo se sabe eso?

—No me preguntes a mí. ¿Hasta donde llegaron?

—Bueno, muchos besos, lo… toqué un poco, aarrgh… -Eren se acordaba y se excitaba de nuevo.

— ¿Te dijo algo, te corrió la mano, no sé…?

—No, no que yo recuerde… ¿debería chupársela? Nunca hice eso.

—No sé, Eren, no me preguntes esas cosas, es incómodo. Mira, fíjate si hay… no sé un tiempo a solas para ustedes… ofrécele que se quede a dormir en tu casa o en la de él, tantea el terreno, eso te dará la pauta de si quiere avanzar, pero, ey, ten cuidado, que te diga que sí tampoco va a significar que quiere tener sexo, te conozco, no te desesperes.

—Sí, lo sé… Es tan lindo… Armin…

— ¿Qué?

—Lo amo…

—Ya lo sé –dijo el rubio suspirando cansado.

—0—

Apenas volvió Levi, Eren estuvo encima suyo, casi asfixiándolo. Salieron al centro, cenaron y cada cual volvió a su casa. Al llegar Eren le escribió de inmediato.

 **E – Oye, Le… me preguntaba una cosa…**

L – ¿Qué?

 **E – Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? Eh… espera, no es para que pienses mal, quiero decir una noche de chicos…**

 **E - Pero no como amantes o algo así… tampoco como amigos, el punto es…**

 **E – Nada, una noche los dos… no me estoy refiriendo a algo sexual, no malinterpretes…**

L – Eren… cálmate… sí, sí quiero. El viernes mamá se irá a visitar a una tía, le diré que me quiero quedar en casa, ¿está bien para ti?

 **E – Sí, perfecto… te amo…**

L – Yo también. Descansa.

—0—

Los días pasaron lentamente (al menos desde el punto de vista de Eren), que desde el viernes fue a instalarse en casa de su lindo (y primer) novio. Primero hicieron unos prácticos que debían presentar, estudiaron, jugaron a la play, vieron películas, pidieron pizza, y luego el sábado por la noche, acostados uno al lado del otro, Eren supo que debía probar su suerte.

El clima se había dado naturalmente, primero Levi se había acurrucado contra él, y luego los besos vinieron solos, ahora se frotaban ardientemente y al fin había logrado sacarle la remera, primera base, ¡listo! Levi tenía cuantiosos pequeños tatuajes, y Eren se encargó de besarlos todos.

En pocas palabras diremos que ambos se recibieron de vírgenes al mismo tiempo. Y aunque Eren hubiera amado quedarse abrazado a Levi todo el día siguiente, el de piel blanca le dijo que su madre volvería temprano y que mejor se veían en la universidad el lunes.

Lo besó, enamoradísimo, en la puerta y se fue a su casa con una sonrisa del tamaño de un trasatlántico. Si le llamó la atención que Levi no le contestara ningún mensaje la tarde del domingo, a pesar de que le clavaba el visto en whatsapp, tampoco le contestó al Messenger, y finalmente lo llamó a la noche pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. Decidió que mejor le daba su espacio, había pasado algo muy importante entre ellos, y al parecer Levi necesitaba procesarlo. Pero estaba intranquilo.

El lunes pasó lo mismo, no atendió sus llamadas, ni contestó sus mensajes. Eren esta vez estuvo una hora antes de la primer clase de Economía I, y lo vio llegar diez minutos antes que empezara la misma. El más bajo estuvo bastante distante, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Eren decidió esperar que terminara la hora para que pudieran hablar, estaba preocupado, ¿qué había sucedido tan de repente?

Al final se fueron al café de la universidad, Levi ni siquiera dejó que le diera un beso en la mejilla y su semblante demostraba que estaba molesto, o algo así.

—0—

Y aquí es donde volvemos al inicio:

-Eren, sabes que soy una persona directa y que no me gusta dar vueltas con las cosas, así que seré lo más sincero posible con esto.

— ¿Qué sucede, Levi?

—Quiero terminar contigo –le dijo de manera directa, sin anestesia y sin titubear. El moreno tuvo que tomarse algunos minutos para poder hablar, mientras sentía que tenía ganas de vomitar, se podía esperar cualquier cosa, menos eso.

—Ejem… pu-puedo… ¿puedo p-preguntar por qué?

—No a va funcionar, eso es todo. Lo siento mucho, pero hasta aquí llegamos. Quiero agradecerte por todo, la pasé bien, espero haya sido igual.

—Espera, espera, no puedes irte así sin… darme una explicación coherente, ¿qué significa… que no va a funcionar, qué…? –Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas y trató de inspirar para no largarse a llorar como una Magdalena.

— ¿Realmente necesitas una explicación? –Largó Levi mirándolo al parecer muy molesto-. ¿Acaso no te puedes dar cuenta por ti mismo?

Las primeras gotas cayeron de los verdes y bonitos ojos, Levi suspiró, se sentía fatal, como si se le abriera el pecho en dos, le dolía demasiado verlo sufrir de esa manera.

—T-te amo, Le-levi -dijo entre hipidos, Eren-. Si… si hi-hice algo mal, di-dime y… y yo…

—No, no, esto no tiene arreglo, lo siento Eren, de verdad. Adiós –dijo poniéndose de pie y yéndose rápidamente. Eren no podía ni moverse del asiento. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, pago la consumición y volvió a su casa.

—0—

—Bastardo –dijo Jean picándolo con un dedo-. Es molesto verte así, ya pasó una semana, olvídate del enano feo ése y vamos a divertirnos.

—Muérete, Jean.

Armin suspiró de brazos cruzados.

—No entiendo, ¿de verdad Eren no tienes una mínima idea que puede haber sido?

—Ño… -el joven estaba debajo de las cobijas, temblando y llorando, hacía dos días que faltaba a la universidad, y lejos de mejorar su estado, empeoraba-. Es así… me dejó de querer…

—No es verdad, Petra me dijo que Levi está muy deprimido también. Es que no me explico, Eren, que no te haya dicho una razón valedera… joder… A veces no te das cuenta de lo obvio. Dijiste que te acostaste con él y luego todo esto sucedió, entonces tiene que ser algo que sucedió esa noche… ¿Acaso la pasaron mal?

Eren se destapó tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Fue hermoso –dijo con mucha tristeza-. Fue como tocar el cielo con las manos, Levi era como un ángel entre mis brazos. Fue lo más lindo que me pasó en la vida.

—No me lo explico… ¿Te molesta si hablo con él? A lo mejor me cuente qué sucedió… digo…

— ¿Lo harías, Armin? Al menos quisiera saber…

—De acuerdo, amigo, me duele mucho verte así, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Eren volvió a llorar y sus amigos lo abrazaron, después de todo le brindarían todo su apoyo.

—0—

Armin le escribió a Levi para encontrarse con él en la plaza del campus. Estudiaban la misma carrera, así que la excusa fue pedir prestado unos apuntes y un libro, que de paso le venían bien. Levi no era estúpido, sabía que con seguridad el rubio quería hablar de su, ahora, ex novio. Pero igual aceptó. Había notado que no estaba yendo a la universidad y le preocupaba, claro que sí, porque lo amaba, y a pesar de las circunstancias, nada cambiaría eso.

—Hey, Levi, ¿cómo estás?

— ¿Qué cuentas, Armin? –se notaba que el de cabello obscuro tenía un semblante demacrado-. Aquí tienes los apuntes, las hojas están numeradas, por favor cuídalas.

—No te preocupes, lo haré.

—Oh, y el libro, te recomiendo el capítulo 23, la verdad explica muy fácilmente cómo interactúan los gráficos de oferta y demanda.

—Gracias, justo eso necesito repasar. Eh, por cierto… ¿tienes unos minutos? –Levi asintió y se sentaron en un banquito debajo de la sombra de un nogal. Levi suspiró y cruzó los brazos para mirar al rubio.

—Ve al grano, ambos sabemos a qué viniste realmente.

—Bueno, lo de los apuntes es verdad, eres el que los tiene más completos, lo del libro también, pero no te mentiré, estoy muy preocupado, Eren bajó tres kilos y… realmente es un desastre.

Levi bajó la mirada y su semblante se puso algo triste.

—No quiero sonar como una vieja chismosa de barrio, pero en verdad… ya sabes que hablamos de Eren, que no es precisamente una luz para darse cuenta de las cosas. Él está… muy confundido, dolido, realmente está perdido. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes… -Levi lo miró de reojo-. Bueno, si sé, pero me refiero a que… Si Eren hizo algo, no tiene la más puta idea de qué es… Así que… no voy a presionarte ni nada, no tenemos tanta confianza, pero de verdad, te lo pido por la amistad que tengo con él… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió para que cortaras la relación tan abruptamente?

Levi se quedó callado, sopesando como explicarlo.

—Mira, voy a decirte la verdad, ¿ok? Realmente no me entra en la cabeza que el idiota que tienes por amigo no tenga siquiera una mínima idea de lo horrible que fue –Armin escuchaba atento y un poco sorprendido por lo enojado que sonaba Levi-. Se supone que… qué íbamos a dar ese gran paso, yo nunca… nunca llegué tan lejos con nadie, pero con Eren… yo lo amo y me dije que entonces iba a estar bien. Fue como… como… una pesadilla –dijo mientras sentía un escalofrío al recordar, Armin abrió sus ojos-. Eres su mejor amigo, seguramente lo viste desnudo alguna vez…

—Oh, eso… bueno… no, la verdad es que no… Soy algo pudoroso –explicó brevemente.

—Bueno, a ver… como te lo explico… imagínate que en vez de un pene tienes… un antebrazo entre tus piernas –al rubio se le colorearon los cachetes.

— ¿Un… antebrazo?

—Ok, tal vez exagero… tal vez no, como sea, es… gigante, es algo que… definitivamente no es normal, no, imposible… Ni siquiera me preparó adecuadamente, yo no podía decirle… no había manera –Levi estaba abochornado y trataba de mantener su voz baja pero le ganaba la emoción-. Como una película de terror, así, sin exagerar. Se me caían las lágrimas y él sólo empujaba y empujaba… ¡No quiero recordarlo! ¡Estuve en cama un día entero! Y todavía él estaba tan feliz, joder, si hasta casi vomité… -se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no niego que a veces es un poco… bruto, pero… ah…

— ¿Bruto? ¡Bruto es poco! ¡Es un maldito animal! Imagina esto, una enorme orca asesina queriendo entrar en un aro de basket, empujando con sus dientes filosos y su cuerpo deforme, empujando, empujando, empujando-

—Ok, ok, ya entiendo, ya entiendo.

— ¡Fue un infierno! ¿Cómo carajos no puede darse cuenta? Ese… tanque alemán que tiene, rompiendo mi pobre… agujero… no, lo siento, esto no tiene arreglo.

—Bueno, es que Eren… tampoco, nunca antes tuvo relaciones, menos con un chico… no estaba preparado. No lo estoy excusando, pero Levi, están sufriendo tanto los dos, al menos hablen. No digo que pueden volver, pero no pueden seguir así, van a cruzarse muchas veces en el campus… merecen hablar…

—No lo sé… me cuesta reconocer que… estoy asustado, esa es la verdad…

—Te entiendo –Levi lo miró molesto-, bueno, no te entiendo, a Dios gracias nunca pasé por una situación así, pero… permítele que al menos hable contigo, y si deben darle un cierre definitivo a esto, háganlo, pero no dejes las cosas así… por favor…

—Está bien… -dijo suspirando-. Hablaré con él… ¿Pero cómo no se dio cuenta?

—Es Eren –dijo Armin levantando los hombros como si eso fuera explicación suficiente. Levi sonrió por primera vez.

—Sí, es un idiota.

—Sí que lo es…

—0—

El moreno miraba la hora a cada rato impaciente. Hasta que lo vio llegar. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que le iba a explotar.

Se sentó frente a él en la mesita del café en el centro de la ciudad. Eren se había esmerado en estar lindo y presentable y Levi igual.

—Hola –dijo tímidamente el de cabellos castaños, parecía un cachorro en penitencia.

—Hola, Eren.

—Gracias por venir. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un café está bien.

Llamaron al mozo e hicieron sus pedidos.

—Te extrañé –dijo el más alto y se mordió el labio-. Lo siento, pero es que, tenía que decírtelo. Y también que… lo siento mucho, por ser tan torpe e ignorante. De verdad, lo siento –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, lo amaba y no quería perderlo, no así-. Eres muy importante para mí y… mierda, me cuesta respirar, lo siento –dijo secándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

—Ya, no llores, me haces sentir peor.

—No puedo evitarlo, al fin encontré a la persona que me hace feliz y… lo arruiné todo… perdóname –se tapó la cara con las manos, sintiendo que se desmoronaba sin poder evitarlo.

—Eren… Ey… -Levi estiró su mano y tomó una de las del moreno, ah, dos semanas sin tocarlo, sin hablarle, y ahora tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y volver el tiempo atrás, volver a lo que eran.

—No qu-quiero p-perderte, Levi… -sollozó bajito, tratando de contenerse-. Me duele mucho…

—A mí también me duele… pero es que… aaah… no se puede…

—No vol-volveré a t-tocarte, lo juro… da-dame una o-oportunidad, te lo suplico… me castraré, haré lo que sea… por favor… -apretó su agarre, mientras se cubría con la otra mano, y el de cabellos negros suspiró otras vez, sintiendo que también quería llorar.

—Vamos, la gente nos mira, somos hombres, no llores así…

—Lo sé, pero me duele el corazón… soy un tonto, perdón…

—Ya… te perdono, ¿está bien?

—Te lastimé… lo siento… de verdad lo siento… No quiero dejar de verte…

—Escucha… esto es muy difícil para mí… te amo, Eren… pero nuestros cuerpos no… no se puede.

—Te digo que no t-te t-tocaré… lo juro… no te e-estoy min-mintiendo –hipaba el joven.

—Tampoco funciona así… joder… no puedo creer que esto nos pase… mira… vamos, vamos a intentar un tiempo, sin sexo… ¿está bien?

Eren levantó la mirada y abrió grande sus ojos.

— ¡Lo que tú digas, lo que sea! ¿Hablas de verdad? –Levi asintió y Eren volvió a llorar pero de esta vez de felicidad-. Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias…

—0—

Seis meses. Y Eren cumplió al pie de la letra. No lo presionó, no buscó tocarlo demás. Lo complació en todos los detalles, estaba pendiente de que estuviera cómodo, que no le faltara nada. Su relación creció y se fortaleció. Pero los besos empezaban a volverse insuficientes. Aunque el más bajo ni de chiste quería volver a experimentar una cosa como la de esa funesta noche, también tenía necesidades y quería que su novio las atendiera.

Se besaron con ganas arriba de la cama, pero entonces Eren se sentó, como hacía siempre.

—Bueno, se hace tarde –dijo nervioso-, mejor me voy a casa.

— ¿Tan temprano? Mi madre no volverá hasta mañana, podemos ver… una película.

—Mmm, no lo creo, tengo parcial el lunes y ya sabes que con un día no me alcanza.

—Eren… mmm… yo sé que no iniciamos tan bien, pero tampoco vamos a evitarlo por siempre, ¿o sí?

—Es que –dijo rascándose la nuca-, no quiero meter la pata, ya sabes… no quiero lastimarte…

—Podrías intentar ser cuidadoso…

El moreno se mordió el labio y miró a su novio.

—Ya sé, recuéstate en la cama, te haré sentir bien. No me mires así, no llegaremos hasta el final, sólo… tratemos de… liberarnos un poco…

Eren venía leyendo e informándose hacía bastante, se juró que nunca más haría pasar por una experiencia tan penosa a su precioso novio otra vez. Y estuvo esperando pacientemente el momento en que Levi se lo pidiera.

Apagó la luz y prendió el velador de la mesa de luz. Se posicionó sobre su novio y primero lo besó por largos minutos, dejando que él lo tocara, se acostumbrara a su peso, a su presencia, a la situación. Su auto control era más firme que el de un sargento del ejército. Besó su cuello largo rato, escuchándolo resoplar, sintiendo como Levi buscaba más fricción, las manos blancas y delgadas se metieron debajo de su camisa tocando su vientre y pecho. Dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Luego le sacó la musculosa negra y comenzó a besarlo por todas partes. Despacio, lentamente, encendiéndolo por completo.

Levi cerraba los ojos y jadeaba muy suave. Finalmente llegó hasta sus pantalones que estaban apretados y aunque nunca había hecho eso antes, le enseñó que podía darle un gran placer con su boca. Temblaba, no quería hacer las cosas mal, pero más temprano que tarde pudo deleitarse con el intenso orgasmo al que Levi se entregó. Se sintió feliz, mucho más seguro, sintiendo que al fin podía brindarle esa satisfacción que le faltaba a su relación para tildarla de perfecta.

A partir de entonces inciaron un camino juntos, de descubrirse, deleitarse, acompañarse y experimentar. A veces juntaban sus hombrías y se prodigaban intensas caricias haciendo que ambos alcanzaran el clímax en brazos del otro. Otras veces jugaban con sus bocas, poco a poco invitaron a sus dedos a explorar sus cuerpos.

Levi estaba guindado del cuello de Eren, resoplando y agitándose suave a medida que su novio introducía sus largas falanges en su interior. Ya llevaban más de tres meses con estas prácticas tan satisfactorias, pero entendía que faltaba apenas un poco más para intentarlo de nuevo. Eren acarició su falo con tranquilidad y mordiendo suave su hombro eyaculó bastante.

—Eren… -lo llamó mientras sus ojos aún estaban rebozantes de placer-. Quiero hacerlo.

— ¿E-estás s-seguro?

—Sí… sé que serás suave…

—Pe-pero si te duele, ¿me lo dirás, ok? Me lo dices y paro.

El más bajo asintió contento, Eren le había devuelto la confianza, y aunque sabía que no era una empresa fácil (para nada de nada), lo intentaría. Realmente quería hacerlo.

Eren lo besó sin prisas. Dándole tiempo a ponerse erecto de nuevo. Se colocó un preservativo y metió sus dedos por largos minutos.

—Ya, hazlo –le pidió su novio resoplando otra vez.

Tenía miedo, un miedo descomunal, pero Levi lo miró tranquilo.

—Está bien, no temas, estoy preparado, solo ve despacio.

—0—

Eren acarició la espalda de su novio con suavidad, se removió un poco y lo miró con sueño.

— ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó aún sin poder creerlo.

—Estuve mejor… pero sobreviviré… ja, ja, no me mires así, parece que viste un fantasma. Me gustó mucho… aunque hay que tratar con bastante respeto a tu amiguito colosal.

— ¿Amiguito colosal?

—Amigote, ja, ja.

Rieron cómplices. Levi le corrió un mechón que caía sobre el pálido rostro y besó sus labios con suavidad frotando su pulgar sobre su mejilla.

—Te amo, Levi, te amo mucho.

—Y yo también, Eren… los amo a los dos –el moreno lo miró enarcando una ceja-. Esa cosa –dijo señalando su entrepierna-, tiene vida propia, es un ente con personalidad y conciencia.

—Ja, ja, ja. Sí, dice que también te ama –le siguió el juego Eren moviendo sugestivamente la cadera.

Se fundieron en un cálido beso. El amor lo supera todo… hasta los miembros colosales…

.

By Luna de Acero… feliz…


End file.
